Las maravillas de estar embarazada
by karen de Pattinson
Summary: Bella Swan se hace pasar por una mujer embarazada para poder tener un buen lugar en el metro, pero todo se complica cuando Edward aparece y se enamora de ella… y de su bebé
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de Meyer, la trama es mía… o algo así.**

* * *

><p>Bella Swan se hace pasar por una mujer embarazada para poder tener un buen lugar en el metro, pero todo se complica cuando Edward aparece y se enamora de ella… y de su bebé.<p>

* * *

><p>Isabella Swan está harta de las injusticias, ¡porque aquella era una injusticia!<p>

Las mujeres embarazadas no podían quedarse siempre con los mejores asientos en el metro. Pero eso no era lo que le molestaba. No. La injusticia era que ella tenía, ¡tenía! Que ceder su asiento, por el que tanto peleó, a una mujer embarazada.

Bueno, entonces ella también podría hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Sonreí con satisfacción cuando vi mi enorme vientre, tan redondo y grande, me miré bien en el espejo del baño donde me encontraba. Bueno, tenía que admitirlo, yo era una muy sexy mujer embarazada. Esto no estaba del todo mal. Quizá hasta me conseguía un novio. ¡Ja!<p>

Salí del baño. Un hombre, que había estado parado fuera del baño cuando yo entré, me miró sorprendido. Sonreí. Yo había entrado al baño con un vientre completamente plano, y luego, minutos después salía con un enorme vientre, en el cual me veía _bastante _bien.

Le guiñé un ojo y seguí mi camino.

Me senté a esperar a que el metro llegara, se me hacía tarde. Yo tenía un estupendo trabajo, era dueña de una pequeña cafetería en el centro de la ciudad. Era muy bonita y mis pasteles eran perfectos. Un verdadero manjar de dioses. Además, tenía la _muy-maravillosa-y-esplendorosa_ receta de café de mi abuela.

Alice estaba enamorada de mis pasteles de chocolate y mi café con leche. Aunque ella estaba enamorada de todo lo que fuera dulce, como su nuevo novio, Jasper. Él chico era todo un caramelo.

Él metro llegó y emocionada lo abordé. Hoy era mi primer día como Isabella, Bella, Swan embarazada. ¡Basta de injusticias contra las mujeres no-embarazadas! Ahora yo también podría tener un buen lugar en el metro en vez de estar parada sosteniéndome de un asqueroso y sucio tubo.

Todo el lugar estaba de lo más lleno, no había ni un solo asiento vacío. Ugh. Observé a un chico estornudar en el tubo ese, dos segundos después una mujer con un bonito manicura posó sus manos justo en ese lugar. Casi vomito. Sonreí, ahora no era tan malo, yo era una mujer embarazada y podía vomitar cuando quisiera.

Oh, Dios. Las maravillas de estar falsamente embarazada.

Puse mi mejor cara de preocupación y miré las caras de las personas de forma dramática mientras acariciaba mi hinchado vientre con una mano. Vi a varios a punto de levantarse, pero mi atención fue llamada hacia un chico de pelo bronce. ¿Era posible tener el pelo de ese color?

Quise pasar mis manos por el para averiguarlo, se veía tan suave.

–Puede tomar el asiento– dijo con una voz suave.

Oh mi Dios. Él si era un caramelo.

–Gracias– susurré.

Acaricié mi vientre suavemente, podía sentirlo mirándome fijamente.

El resto del viaje me la pasé mirando al hermoso hombre frente a mí. Hubo una o dos veces en el que casi me le lanzo encima, pero Dios, no podían culparme, él hombre estaba hecho un Adonis.

¡Además tenía el descaro de usar una camiseta blanca súper ajustada!

Eso no estaba bien, deberían arrestarlo. Yo lo haría, La oficial Swan al rescate. Lo esposaría y lo haría recostarse sobre el capo de la patrulla… oh, el hombre tenía un buen trasero.

Sí. Yo también podía darme el lujo de fantasear con hombres sexis. Soy una mujer embarazada, una caliente mujer embarazada soltera, ¿recuerdan?

A pesar de todo el chico me sonrió dulcemente y pasó sus manos por su pelo unas cuantas veces. Por un segundo creí que solo trataba de provocarme, pero luego me di cuenta de que en realidad estaba nervioso. Detrás de él había una mujer con mucho maquillaje y con un vestido un poco… ¡muy corto! ¿Eso realmente era un vestido, o un cinturón demasiado ancho?

Ella pasaba sus asquerosas y sucias manos arrugadas por el trasero del chico, fingiendo hacerlo de forma accidental. Yo le iba a dar un buen puñetazo de forma accidental. La miré con mi peor cara de asesina en serie, haciendo que ella retrocediera un paso.

Eso, es por su bien señora, ese trasero merece otras manos, preferiblemente las de una mujer caliente con un vientre falso. Como yo.

Cuando por fin llegué a mi destino le eché una última mirada al chico y salí a toda prisa, no podía esperar para deshacerme de ese tonto vientre, el maldito era muy caluroso. Uff, ahora tendría que usar mucho papel para limpiarme el vientre, el cual seguramente estaría empapado. Asco.

Espero que Alice tenga alguna blusa de repuesto… Pero que estoy diciendo ¡claro que ella tiene una de repuesto! Seguro hasta tiene un vestido de coctel de repuesto, por Dios, ella era Alice.

Apuré el paso y cuando estoy a punto de llegar a la entrada del baño una mano me toma del brazo…

– ¿Qué…? – callo cuando veo al dueño de la mano.

¡Era el chico caliente del tren!

–Hola– dice con su caliente y sexi voz.

–Hola, Bella Swan, un gusto– digo extendiendo mi mano.

–Edward Cullen, el gusto es todo mío– sonríe.

Oh Madre Santa.

–Entonces… ¿qué quieres? – maldita sea, ¿tenía que sonar tan grosera?

–Yo… quería saber si podía acompañar a la indefensa mujer embarazada hasta su destino, no me gustaría que algo malo le pasara– me dice con nerviosismo.

Casi me quedo en blanco, casi.

–Este…– ¿qué le decía? ¡Claro que quería que me acompañara, pero primero quería quitarme este estorboso vientre falso!

–Lo siento, no tienes que aceptar si no quieres, soy un completo extraño y… mejor me voy…

Antes de que él pudiera hacer una tontería como irse lejos de mí, hablé:

– ¡Si quiero que me acompañes! –

Carajo, ¿en qué me había metido?

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, enserio moría por publicar esto. Se me había ocurrido hace miles de años y no lo había podido publicar hasta ahora. Y ya sé que tengo otros tres fics comenzados -dos de los cuales no he actualizado- pero estoy a punto de salir de vacaciones, el 20 de dic... Así que tendré mucho tiempo libre para actualizar. <strong>

**¡Hoy se estrenó Sinsajo! Yo iré a verla el sábado, ¿qué hay de ustedes?**

**Como sea, esto esta inspirado -por si no lo habían notado- en la película Casi embarazada -o al menos así creo que se llamaba la peli-. No va a ser igual, para que sepan, y esta será una historia no muy larga y con capis bastantes ligeros. **

**Espero que les guste el cap y nos leemos dentro de dos semanas con el próximo cap ;)**

**(Por cierto, el sábado actualizaré Un ángel en mi infierno, así que ya saben)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de Meyer, la trama es mía… o algo así.**

* * *

><p>Bella Swan se hace pasar por una mujer embarazada para poder tener un buen lugar en el metro, pero todo se complica cuando Edward aparece y se enamora de ella… y de su bebé.<p>

* * *

><p>Isabella Swan está harta de las injusticias, ¡porque aquella era una injusticia!<p>

Las mujeres embarazadas no podían quedarse siempre con los mejores asientos en el metro. Pero eso no era lo que le molestaba. No. La injusticia era que ella tenía, ¡tenía! Que ceder su asiento, por el que tanto peleó, a una mujer embarazada.

Bueno, entonces ella también podría hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Edward-sexy-Cullen –como en realidad debería llamarse– me miró sorprendido, pero reaccionó rápidamente y sonrió. Oh mi jodido Dios. Creo que ahora el estar mojada de sudor no era el único problema que tenía. Este chico hacía que mis calzones se cayeran con solo sonreír.<p>

– ¿De verdad? – parecía sorprendido. Era jodidamente adorable.

– Ah, claro. Ya sabes – intenté parecer desinteresada. –, estoy embarazada y eso… quizás sea buena idea que te vengas… ahm, quise decir, que vengas conmigo. – mordí mi labio nerviosamente.

Él parecía divertido.

– Sí, es una magnífica idea. ¿Vamos?

Asentí como una boba y lo seguí.

– ¿A dónde exactamente se supone que nos dirigimos? – me miró con sus grandes y hermosos ojos verdes. OMG. ¿De verdad eran así de verdes?

– ¿Acaso usas lentillas? – pregunté sin pensarlo.

Él se echó a reír. Jodidamente fuerte. Con todo y boca abierta y cabeza hacia atrás.

– No – contestó cuando se calmó. Oh, bebé, yo podría verte reír todo el maldito tiempo.

– Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos. – me sonrojé. ¿Acaso le estaba coqueteando?

– Tus ojos también son muy bonitos, hermosos en realidad. – Santa mierda. ¿Acaso _él_ me estaba coqueteando a mí?

– Gracias, ya sabes, buenos genes.

Comenzó a reír de nuevo.

– Bien, entonces ¿a dónde va la hermosa embarazada?

Me sonrojé. Oh, él creía que era hermosa… y que estaba embarazada. Qué lindo era.

– A mi pastelería. El Café de Bella.

– ¿Es tuyo el lugar? ¡Amo el café de ahí!

– ¿Lo dices enserio?

Asintió con emoción. Era tan sexy.

– Claro, amo ese lugar. Y los pasteles… oh Dios, son magníficos.

– Oh, basta, haces que me sonroje. – reí.

– Entonces… ¿qué te parece si te llevo y me invitas un café?

– Me parece una estupenda idea.

Él tomó mi mano y comenzamos a caminar.

Ah, está será una fantástica aventura.

_o_

Cuando llegamos fue él quien me abrió a la puerta.

¡Por la Santa madre de todo lo bueno!

¡Él me abrió la maldita puerta! Rayos, estaría escurriendo antes de que pudiera decirle lo sexy que es.

Caminamos hacia una mesa y le hablé a Cindy Pechos, una eficiente chica, para que nos atendiera.

Me miró sorprendida al ver mi enorme vientre y le supliqué con los ojos, aunque más bien mis ojos decían algo así como Dices algo y estás despedida. Ella pareció entenderlo bastante bien, ya que volvió a ser toda sonrisa y pechos.

– He-ey, ¿qué hay jefa? – sonrió y ladeó la cabeza coquetamente mirando a Edward. Un paso atrás chica, el bombón es mío.

– Bien Cindy, me gustaría que me trajeras un café sin leche y con dos de azúcar. Ya sabes cómo me gusta.

Ella asintió y miró a Edward con sus dos grandes ojos. ¡Oh, maldita chica! Era demasiado guapa, con su pelo rubio y ojos grises. Quizás debería despedirla.

– Ehh, ¿qué me recomiendas Bella? Quizás podríamos compartir algo.

Tomate esa Cindy. ¡Quiere compartir su postre conmigo!

– Ahm, un capuchino y una rebanada de pastel de fresas.

– Eso suena estupendo.

Asentí y lo miré embobada, por suerte él parecía mirarme de la misma forma.

– ¿Qué se siente ser dueña de un gran lugar como este, con pasteles deliciosos y todo eso?

Lo miré y me lo pensé.

– Es genial. Ya sabes, poder comer cuando quiera… – acaricié mi hinchado falso vientre y traté de sonreír maternalmente, aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo.

Por la sonrisa y la ternura en los ojos de Edward vi que funcionó.

En ese momento mi muy irritante empleada –a la cual creo que mandaré a limpiar los baños– llegó con nuestras bebidas y la rebanada de pastel. Se me hizo agua la boca.

– Aquí tienen. – Cindy sonrió entusiasta y miró insistente a Edward.

– Bien. Puedes retirarte, Cindy. – le dije con sequedad y la fulminé con la mirada.

Es mío, ¡entiéndelo!

Ella asintió y se fue moviendo su feo y grande trasero de más. Bah. Apuesto a que es operado. Ojala tenga una fea cicatriz en él.

Miré de nuevo a mi hermoso Adonis. ¿Pero qué mierda?

Se estaba llevando el jodido tenedor a la boca y ahora lo tenía entre sus hermosos y calientes labios rosas. Y ahora lo estaba lamiendo. Ohh. Lo que podría hacerme con esa lengua.

¡Tranquila Bella –me abofeteé mentalmente–, eres una mujer embaraza con principios, olvídate de esos pensamientos!

Me miró y se dio cuenta de que lo observaba. Le sonreí traviesamente y él se sonrojó. Ow. Era malditamente adorable ¿ya lo había dicho antes?

– ¿Quieres un poco?

¡Oh, sí!

– Claro. – murmuré temblorosamente.

Él tomó un poco de pastel y betún y me lo acercó a la boca, la cual abrí y sonreí cuando mi boca se inundó con el dulce sabor del pan y el ligeramente ácido de la fresa.

Edward miró fijamente mi boca cuando sacó el tenedor; yo solo tenía ganas de morderlo. Oh, solo ven y bésame chico caramelo.

– ¿Está rico?

– Delicioso.

¡Para, Isabella, recuerda que aun estás falsamente embarazada!

Maldición.

¿En dónde nos dejaba eso?

Me pregunté si alguna vez podríamos tener una relación normal. Primero tendría que confesarle que en realidad no estaba embarazada ¿le parecería gracioso? ¡Ya lo jodidamente creía! Seguro me mandaría a la mierda en cuanto le digiera.

Lo miré y me retorcí.

Maldita sea. Estaba segura de que esto no terminaría jodidamente bien. Aunque… quizás podría seguir con el plan. Pero en algún momento tendría que terminarlo. O podría adoptar…

– Oye Bella, tengo que irme. Pero… ¿podemos vernos después?

Parecía realmente esperanzado. Santa mierda, realmente la oficial Swan debería venir a arrestarlo, el hombre era jodidamente caliente.

– Claro… uhm, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

– ¿En el metro? – sonrió traviesamente.

Rodé mis ojos y asentí.

– Claro, Edward en el metro. Pero, ¿Por qué no mejor aquí? Ya sabes, en mi cafetería, la cual lleva mi nombre y todo eso…

– Ah, por supuesto. – asintió y me miró como si jamás se le hubiese ocurrido.

– Bien, supongo que nos vemos después.

Me despedí de él agitando de mano, pero él se acercó vacilante a mí.

¡Oh mi Dios, va a besarme!

Entrecerré los ojos y esperé su toque, pero solo escuché su respiración entrecortada.

Abrí mis ojos y vi su mano vacilante acercándose a mi estómago. Lo miré horrorizada. ¡Se dará cuenta, se dará cuenta!

Entonces tocó mi pancita y sonrió tiernamente.

– Es tan suave. – murmuró con fascinación.

Lo miré con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. ¡Que no se dé cuenta, que no se dé cuenta!

– ¿Cuándo tienes?

¿Qué?

– ¿Qué?

Miré hacia todas partes intentado pensar. ¿Cuánto tengo?

¿Tres, cinco, siete meses?

– Tres meses. – solté.

Me miró sorprendido.

– ¿No es un poco grande para solo tener tres meses? – lo miré indignada.

– ¿Me estas llamando gorda? – ¿estaba bromeando? Yo me había visto en el espejo, era malditamente sexi.

Sus ojos se abrieron mucho y parecía realmente asustado. Negó con la cabeza rápidamente y me miró arrepentido.

– No, no, claro que no. Quise decir…

– Olvídalo ¿sí? Son las hormonas.

Aliviado asintió y sonrió.

– Entonces… ¿no es demasiado grande? – ¿de verdad?

– Yo… – ¿qué se supone que le diga? Jamás había tenido un bebé. – Es que son gemelos.

Me miró sorprendido y yo solo quería darme en la cabeza contra una pared. ¡Maldita sea! Ahora no solo tenía que deshacerme de uno, sino de dos bebés. Era una mala madre, maldición.

– Eso es… maravilloso.

Ah, chico caramelo, termina con esto ¡ya!

– Bien, tengo que irme. Adiós, Bella. – sonrió y se acercó a mí dándome un beso en la mejilla que duró más de lo apropiado. ¿Pero a quien carajos le importa? Nada de lo que estuve pensando desde que lo conocí fue apropiado.

– Adiós, Edward.

Él sonrió y salió por la puerta. Ohh, no había tenido tiempo para admirar su trasero. ¡Era hermoso! Redondito. Hum. Tenía un muy buen trasero. Me pregunté si le molestaría que se lo tocase.

– Hey, jefa. ¿Quién es el chico caliente?

Fulminé con la mirada a Cindy. ¿Qué chingados te importa? Es mío, perra.

– Es… mi novio.

– ¿De verdad? – exclamó como si no pudiera creerlo. ¡Oh, por favor! Cindy era guapa pero yo sabía hornear. Ella no preparaba ni pan tostado, por algo se encargaba de la mesas.

– Sí, sí. Nos conocimos hoy… él me lo pidió.

Ella asintió asimilando.

– ¿Y, ya sabe, está de acuerdo de hacerse cargo de los retoños? – me miró desafiante.

Oh, Cindy, sigue así y regresaras a la perrera de donde saliste.

– ¡Claro, él los ama!

– Lastima que sean bebés de plástico, ¿no?

– Sí… como tus bubis.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida y me miró rabiosa.

– Sí bueno, pues veamos cómo reacciona tu chico caliente cuando se entere de que esa cosa – señaló mi vientre despectivamente –, no es más que un montón de tus calzones en una funda de almohadas.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue de ahí dejándome con la boca abierta.

Buena, era jodidamente obvio que alguien iba a ser despedida, cómo carajos no.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola, hola, preciosas! Estoy muy feliz porque les haya gustado el cap anterior y espero que les haya gustado igual este. <strong>

**Gracias también a: .Life; PameHart; Jael Cullen Stewart; AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO; Daaii; supattinsondecullen por sus reviews y a todas esas personitas que pusieron la historia en favoritos y alerta. **

**Las amo (enserio, enserio 3) ¡Y nos vemos en 2 semanas!**


End file.
